Outcasts
by Ellsie Kai
Summary: This is a script of a story about how out of place everyone is. It is mine, I created this story and these characters, please do not take it without my permission. I hope you like it, please reply.


_**Outcasts**_

**Belle** Erich- 140 IQ and knows of all things. appears bored with everything and everyone.

**Avery** Alan- Lord of the Rings/ Star Wars fanatic. very passionate about what she feels.

**Chet** Xavier- Mathematic genius. sensitive and typical nerd.

**BlazeEadan** Media- Modern psych major who's beliefs revolve around "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". very sure of herself. Jean **Reynolds**- Lover of Shakespeare and other classic literature. air of excellence around him.

**Ashlyn** Marley- Popular musician, very closed minded. timid around different people.

_Open with Belle, Avery, Chet, Blaze Eadan, and Reynolds in _

_a classroom. Books and bags are strewn about the floor _

_and they are discussing reality television._

**Chet**- Personally, I think they're just doing it for the viewers. Look at who watches them still, it's not a lot of varieties but it's groups of friends and family who love it and go out of their way to watch it and support it.

**Belle**- (playing cat's cradle) Of course they do it for the audiences, because they obviously don't do it for the critics. Have you read the newspapers' reviews?

**Reynolds**- They read like one of the greats. (imitating a Shakespearean actor) 'Twas one of the worst seasons of all the seasons of The Surreal Life. 'Twas once a fantastic show with worn out celebrities fighting for fame and naked former super models.

**Avery**- (pulling her head out of a magazine) But honestly, this stuff isn't even "reality" anymore. What's next? A jedi training course taught by Yoda?

**BlazeEadan**- And still, the fans are as real as any other fan. Look at the "Survivor" freaks and, say, the Broadway fans, they're the same. The shows may suck but it'd all about the ease the audiences feel when they watch it. These shows create a sense of com---

_Ashlyn opens the door and everyone turns toward her._

**Belle**- (ending the silence) May we help you?

**Ashlyn**- Uh, yeah. I was actually going to ask you, all of you something. (walking further into the room) I was told you all liked to hang out in here.

**Chet**- Well, we've kinda been shunned from everywhere else.

**Reynolds**- Like, for example, the performance arts room.

**Ashlyn**- (giggling) Yeah, sorry about that. We didn't realized you used it.

**BlazeEadan**- Yeah, because we just look like squatters, don't we?

**Ashlyn**- Listen, I didn't come to fight.

**Belle**- No, because to fight you'd have to acknowledge us. And we're, what, the lower being?

**Ashlyn**- Fine, what ever, I'll go.

_She starts to leave. Chet stands to stop her._

**Chet**- Hey, what did you want?

**Ashlyn**- (sighing) I need help. I have... this thing. I thought you guys could help me, maybe.

**Avery**- 'Help'? That's rather poetic, don't you think?

**Ashlyn**- You know what? Never mind.

**Belle**- No, we're serious, what can we do you for?

**Ashlyn**- No, never mind. I came forward to ask for help and I was patronized.

**Reynolds**- (under his breath) And that's horrible because you are such a saint.

**Chet**- (turning to him harshly) Hey, man. She came for help and I, for one, would like to know what kind of help she would like.

**Avery**- I bet you would.

**BlazeEadan**- (walking to Chet, rests a hand on his shoulder) If it wasn't a fact that men thought about sex every six seconds, I'd put you in a mental hospital. Plus, seeing as how it's been a while for you, I'll let it slide.

**Chet**- (embarrassed) Thanks.

**BlazeEadan**- Embarrassment is natural, especially when you can't communicate what you're feeling through any other way. It's like when Buffy read minds, Xander could only think about sex and because it was communicated through his thoughts, naturally, embarrassing him. It's very much a male thing, I'm trying to understand.

**Ashlyn**- Does anyone know what she's talking about?

**Avery**- (shaking her head) Not usually.

**BlazeEadan**- Like your elfin language is any easier to understand.

**Avery**- (says something in elfin)

**Ashlyn**- And I thought I had problems.

**Reynolds**- Which, by the way, are?

**Belle**- Why come to the bat-caves? Is it homework? Because I got sick of doing it for you in eighth grade.

**Chet**- (to Belle) It's not homework. (to Ashlyn) It's not homework, is it?

**Ashlyn**- No. Well, not really.

**Reynolds**- (getting up) Oh, then thou shall giveth thy papers and we shall bow at thy feet while praising thy honorable name.

**Ashlyn**- It's not homework, it's an application for a college in Texas. Some of the administrators are coming up next week to look over my application and to interview me. I really want to go to this school, their music program is amazing, but they are looking for someone extremely well rounded.

**Belle**- So where do we fit into this?

**Ashlyn**- All I need are some pointers, how can I accentuate the things they're looking for. I know they want more than a singer and I know that I have what they're looking for, I just need help bringing it out.

**Avery**- In the interview?

**Ashlyn**- And the application, I have to write a creative essay.

**Chet**- And you think we can help you?

**Ashlyn**- I've had classes with all of you and I figured if you were good enough for the teachers you could help little old me.

**Reynolds**- (in disbelief) What?

**Ashlyn**- (confused) What what?

**Belle**- Do you hear your voice when you speak?

**Avery**- You think because we pay attention in class that we'll just know how to deal with this application?

**Reynolds**- And be willing?

**Ashlyn**- Well, yeah.

_Reynolds, Avery, and Belle roll their eyes and do some breathing _

_techniques as Chet walks over to Ashlyn, who still looks confused._

_Blaze Eadan has a thoughtful look on her face as she watches _

_Ashlyn. _

**Chet**- Here's the thing, Ashlyn, we have lives. It's not always school with us.

**Ashlyn**- (flustered) Oh, no I just thought with your... eccentric styles would help me stand out. (a pause as the characters look around) Okay, and you're all smart and I really want to get into this school. But wait. You really don't love school with your entire soul? (everyone shakes their head) I just figured...

**Belle**- (under her breath) I thought so. (to Ashlyn) I don't mean to be offensive but can't you pay your way into this school?

**Avery**- Belle! How can you ask something like that?

**Belle**- I said no offense.

**Avery**- Still.

**Reynolds**- No she's right. Everyone knows your mother owns the club you sing at, and about three more around the city, and that money speaks louder than actions. Besides, impressive applications are for those without money. You know, like those who use the performance arts center to enhance their gifts.

_Ashlyn has been quiet and now looks down to the floor as Blaze_

_Eadan comes up to her._

**BlazeEadan**- Your mother cut you loose. You turned twenty and she made you fend for yourself. That's why you've been playing here at school, you're too old for her to nurture.

**Ashlyn**- (eyes wide) What? No. She just...

**Avery**- Very Darth Vader.

**Ashlyn**- She said the singing was getting to my head and to come back when I came back down to Earth.

**Reynolds**- (sarcastic) Where ever did she get that idea? (over-dramatically) Could it be your air of excellence or perhaps your lack of common curtesy?

**Chet**- Come on, Reynolds. (sweetly) Ashlyn are you okay?

**Ashlyn**- (standing up right) I'm fine. Really couldn't be better. So, can you guys help me?

**Belle**- (stepping up to her) Depends.

**Ashlyn**- On?

**Belle**- Your attitude. We're are not your lackeys, well maybe Chet is but the rest of us aren't. You get the least bit diva you're out and we never have contact again.

**Ashlyn**- That's it? I can do that, I hardly act like a diva when it's expected.

_They all look at her, cocked heads, doubting that last statement._

_Reynolds eyebrow is raised high. Ashlyn looks insulted and _

_uncomfortable._

**Chet**- Here's the thing. It's not that we don't believe you, because we do.

**BlazeEadan**- (butting in) I don't.

**Chet**- (continues) It's just that doing the math, that doesn't seem so probable. Your mother thinks you have a fat head, your "entourage" has taking any area in this building with value, and everyone who's talked to us in the past two years is in this room, save you.

**Ashlyn**- Well, those are just a few examples and I have great explanations for each of them.

**Belle**- (unconvincingly) I'm sure you do. But how about we just skip that whole long speech and move onto what, precisely, you need help with.

**Avery**- Yes, where would Frodo and Sam be if they had stopped to explain what was happening to Merry and Pippin? Not sipping pints in the Shire, that's for sure.

**Ashlyn**- What?

**Chet**- Don't listen to those two. (pointing to Blaze Eadan and Avery) Here, sit. (Ashlyn takes the seat Chet pulled out for her) Their speech is harder to figure out than the use of log in the metric system.

_Chet starts to laugh at himself. He notices no one else is _

_laughing and quickly shuts up. Belle moves over to a chair _

_near Ashlyn as the others stay back._

**Belle**- That was math-funny. So in translation: not funny at all. But if you need help you have to deal with us, no matter how weird we are.

**Ashlyn**- I wouldn't use weird. Dork-ish, maybe, but not weird.

**Avery**- And you'd be wrong, just as Belle is. (Belle rolls her eyes) Belle is a geek, Blaze Eadan is a dweeb, Reynolds is a nerd, Chet is a loser, and I am dork. You should learn that.

**Ashlyn**- What's the difference?

**BlazeEadan**- You'll learn. The lingo these days is pretty hard because the differences between some of them are miniscule. It's like a gathering, it can be a party, shin-dig, or a hootin-nanny.

**Ashlyn**- And they are?

**BlazeEadan**- Well, to the untrained eye they are simple...

**Chet**- Let's get started, shall we?

**Ashlyn**- Okay, yeah. I have the papers for the application somewhere in here.

_Ashlyn starts to dig through her bag. The others try to _

_cover their giggles as they watch her. Blaze Eadan takes _

_a lap-top that was on one of the chairs and puts it in front _

_of Ashlyn. Belle puts a hand on Ashlyn's arm to stop her _

_from digging any further and she looks up._

**Belle**- First thing's first, it's the twenty-first century, pen and paper has become obsolete. Up-grade. Invest in a computer disk, you can use it most everywhere, even if you yourself don't have a computer.

_As everyone talks Ashlyn tries to get her voice heard._

**BlazeEadan**- And don't worry about looking like a geek, computers are in. Computer geeks are considered "hot" by the opposite sex, or the same, whatever.

**Chet**- (looking at Ashlyn) Times are a-changin'.

**Avery**- That's for sure. Ashlyn, did you see "Revenge of the Sith"?

**Ashlyn**- Yeah, it was good.

**Avery**- Of course it was, but you look at the credits from them and then from the original "Star Wars" you see the use of computer knowledge.

**Chet**- Plus the fact that computer skills are used in more than movies. They're used for everything, I mean, you can pay your taxes on it now. Soon my accountant skills are going to be useless in the world.

**Ashlyn**- (loudly) Hey! (quiets) I do have a computer at home, and I have a whole lot of disks. I'm just looking for the original copies I got in the mail from the school. (taking the papers and a disk out) See?

**Avery**- Oh.

**Belle**- We just thought...

**Ashlyn**- You just thought I was to slow for computers. See? I'm not the only one who jumps to conclusions.

_There is a long silence as Ashlyn put her disk into the _

_computer and waited for it to load. Blaze Eadan and Avery _

_stood behind her, Chet and Belle sat next to her, and Reynolds_

_sat across the room reading a Shakespeare book. They _

_continue to look at the screen at Ashlyn's application and _

_essay when Reynolds stands._

**Reynolds**- So you all go weak in the knees when Little Miss Popular asks for help? After she ignored us for two years? Belle: tortured you since seventh grade? After she watched her croonies kick us out of the center as I was rehearsing for the part I was born to play? You're all forgetting that? (to no one in particular) Et tu Brutus?

_Reynolds leaves the room leaving the others to think about _

_what just happened. Ashlyn looks uncomfortable as the others _

_stare at the ground, thinking. Except Blaze Eadan, who stares _

_at the door. Ashlyn gets up to leave._

**Ashlyn**- Maybe I should go.

**BlazeEadan**- No. Don't, this isn't your fault. You came for help and that's what we're doing.

**Ashlyn**- But it looks like you guys have some things to work out.

**BlazeEadan**- Not us, Reynolds. They world doesn't revolve around one person but some don't see it like that, they think that everything done is to effect them. The sooner they realize there are other people on this Earth with feeling the easier it'll be. (looking away from the door to her friends) And that's not up to us.

_The others slowly start to agree with her. Ashlyn sits back _

_down and the others look at the screen again as Blaze_

_Eadan picks up Reynolds' book._

**Ashlyn**- So, you see, I have what they want, I just don't know how to tell them. A creative essay is not my strong point and since you guys have such high grades I thought your writing skills would surpass mine.

**Chet**- Um, no. My high grades come from math, not english. (looking at her transcript) As are yours I see. So, do we have another mathematics genius in our midsts?

**Ashlyn**- 'Genius'? No, I just get it enough to do well.

**Belle**- Do you do that in all of your classes? A 3.5 GPA? I guess we're not that different.

**Ashlyn**- (embarrassed) No I just... I do okay enough to pass.

**BlazeEadan**- You hide your intelligence? It's to keep your popularity? (walks toward the computer) It happens a lot, girls dumb themselves down because of peer pressure or men, make themselves 'just another girl'. It's sad, really. "Buffy" covered it, of course, it's an epidemic in teens around the country. Cordelia aced her SATs and yet told no one, she wanted to keep her reputation.

**Ashlyn**- What? No, I just don't feel like my grades should define me.

**BlazeEadan**- Oh. But I bet, with those grades you were accepted to plenty of schools, but for your brains only. With this school, in Texas, they are looking for brains and talent doubling your chances of both getting in and getting a scholarship.

**Ashlyn**- You're not wrong.

**BlazeEadan**- (smiling) Never am.

**Belle**- You keep thinking that. (to Ashlyn) What you want to do is accentuate the positive, highlight what are the best things you can give to the school. Like her, stress your involvement in your mothers club, not only the singing but the waiting on tables, the taxes you do with your mother and her partner, just things that give off all of your skills.

**Chet**- And don't over push anything, even your music achievements. They'll see it as glorification, leave that to your recommenders.

**Avery**- (pushing past Chet to point to a piece of paper) And see here on your transcript, where it says you studied in Rome for two summers? That would be something you mentioned as opposed to, say, playing at the opening of the Center Mall last year with your band. (lowering her voice) On a side note, I was there and you guys were really good.

**Ashlyn**- (looking at Avery) Thank you. (refocusing on the matter at hand) Those are all really good notes but what about my problem? Putting it all together?

**Chet**- That's where Blaze Eadan comes in. She was just excepted to Stanford because of a, what?, thousand page essay in which she tied in the establishment of sex in media and the growth of manifested nightmares in the country.

_They all look at Blaze Eadan who just shrugs her shoulders _

_and kicks Belle out of her seat and sits. She shuffle _

_through the papers Ashlyn had laid out and _

_looked at the computer in front of them. _

**BlazeEadan**- (after a second) Okay, first thing first. Write an outline. That is really important.

**Ashlyn**- Of course. I think I have one on the disk. (clicks something on the computer) Yea, here it is. Funny, I thought you guys would think this was pretty lame. I thought you all just used your brains, that it all just spilled out of your pen in a matter of seconds.

**Avery**- Not quite, we are human.

**Ashlyn**- (laughing to herself; embarrassed) I get that now.

**BlazeEadan**- Don't be embarrassed.

**Belle**- We know, we know. Embarrassment is normal. Xander; mind-reading, sex. We know.

**BlazeEadan**- I was going to say, I should be. (they all are taken aback) I know, hypocrite. No, I was thinking that you, Ashlyn, wouldn't have ever done one. I thought, and don't hate me, that it was above you.

**Ashlyn**- (quietly) Oh. I get it. And I don't hate you.

_Ashlyn smiles at Blaze Eadan, who smiles back. Chet lets _

_out a sigh and hissy-fits himself off of his chair. They all _

_look at him questionably._

**Chet**- Come on, Blaze. You all ready converted like three hot girls. Leave the men of the world something.

**BlazeEadan**- (grinning) Sorry, I sometimes don't realize my own appeal.

**Ashlyn**- Wait, no. I'm not... (looking at Blaze Eadan) Are you?

**Belle**- Ashlyn, she bases all her studies on a strong, blonde, petite woman. What do you think? (Ashlyn sits quiet) And look at Avery, she focuses on hobbits, she is a real life Gary Foster.

_They all break into a laugh. Chet starts singing _

_a song about "Gary Foster". Avery calms _

_down enough to look at Ashlyn._

**Avery**- Wait, you know "Gary Foster"?

**Ashlyn**- (still laughing) Who doesn't? "Live at the El Rey" is some funny stuff. Wait, you guys like it?

**Avery**- Well, yeah. "D and D" was like written for us.

**Ashlyn**- Oh my God it totally was.

**Belle**- Except for the last line, that is.

**BlazeEadan**- Well, Chet. (Chet hits her gently)

**Together**- "Virgins 'til the day we die".

**Reynolds**- So now you guys are singing Stephen Lynch together?

_They all look to the door where Reynolds is standing. _

_He walks into the room and looks at the computer _

_screen as the rest stare at him._

**Reynolds**- (looking at the screen) So, how's it going? Chet, gotten any yet? Or should I be asking Blaze Eadan?

**BlazeEadan**- (smiling) Almost. But if you think we're going to skip over the part where you stormed out, you are sadly mistaken. We're not going to pull a Giles and not explain your return for two weeks.

**Ashlyn**- (whispering to Chet) What?

**Chet**- (whispering) I still don't know.

**Reynolds**- (straightening up) Okay, enough of pleasantries. Yea, I stormed out. I'm a drama student, what do you expect? (putting on British accent) I made my dramatic exit for all to see.

**Avery**- (seriously) Well, while you made your dramatic exit we were here helping one in need.

**Reynolds**- Switching to the Dark Side, Ave?

_Avery scowls at him as Chet steps up to defend Ashlyn _

_how is on her feet, cutting him off._

**Ashlyn**- (loudly) What is your problem? I'm sorry, okay? I apologize for ignoring you for two years, but it's not like you've made an attempt you make contact with me.

**Reynolds**- Like I could. You guys are so, quote-unquote, popular you have friggin' bodyguards.

**Ashlyn**- The football players aren't my bodyguards, they are my friends. Much like what you guys are.

**Reynolds**- Yea, sure you have friends like this.

**Avery**- By the way you're acting I wouldn't be surprised if her friends turned out to be Luke Skywalker and Hans Solo.

**Reynolds**- Oh, shut up with that crap.

**Chet**- (angrily) Don't tell her to shut up, what right do you have?

**Reynolds**- Why are you sticking up with her for? Oh, don't tell me you want to bang her, too. Guess what, Rainman, it's never going to happen.

_Chet, Avery, Ashlyn, and Reynolds are now all standing _

_yelling at each other. No words are heard above the rest _

_but their expressions and body language show there anger. _

_Blaze Eadan and Belle are sitting behind them, Belle _

_holding her head in her hands and Blaze Eadan is looking _

_at Reynolds book she picked up. She then throws the book _

_across the room, hitting a wall with a bang. They _

_all stop shouting and look at Blaze Eadan, whose back_

_to her regular manner._

**BlazeEadan**- You all need to calm yourselves down. (the group just looks at each other, Blaze Eadan turns to Reynolds) Okay, so you don't like Ashlyn, we get it, she has something you want. But what's your problem with the rest of us?

**Reynolds**- (turning to her) What's my problem? Is that what you're asking me? My problem is that just because some hot shot comes in batting her popular eyes you all become spineless and just bend to her every will. Have you all forgotten how she's treated us the past couple years? And you, Belle?

**Belle**- (looking up, shocked) She may not have talked to me since we hit puberty, but at least she didn't come in here demanding to have things go her way, she asked for help.

**Avery**- And who are you to tell us we can't help someone else. Unlike you we enjoy seeing others succeed in what they love.

**Reynolds**- Oh, what the hell?

**Chet**- You know, you go around calling out everyone because they do the slightest thing wrong and you are the worst person that I've ever met. Just grow up, it's not all about you.

_Reynolds looks from Chet to the others, all staring angrily _

_toward the floor._

**Reynolds**- (taking in a breath) So that's what you think of me? All of you? I shouldn't be surprised, none of you are good enough to be hanging with me. You're just jealous.

_The fighting starts again, this time only Ashlyn is quiet as _

_she packs up all her papers. She heads to the door and _

_Chet sees her._

**Chet**- Wait, Ashlyn, where are you going? What about the essay?

**Ashlyn**- I'm thinking of heading over to a Sylvan Learning center to get some pointers.

**Belle**- No, don't be stupid. I know this isn't exactly what you were expecting and we do have somethings to work out but your essay is what's important right now. I noticed the due date.

_Ashlyn looks at the paper and then at the others _

_as if to say "But". Reynolds goes to say something _

_but Avery stepped in front of him and sits on one _

_of the abandoned seats._

**Avery**- We're done here anyway.

**Reynolds**- Says you.

**Chet**- And me.

**Belle**- Me, too.

**BlazeEadan**- We have to be done. None of us are in the right mental state to talk about this. (they all look at her expectantly) What? Oh, you're waiting for me to mention a "Buffy" episode when they had a very similar problem? Well, I would. But right now, my brain is not functioning right and nothing is coming to mind except a whole lot of curses. (quietly) I'm in a Faith mind-space, not Buffy.

**Belle**- There's my girl. And you said you couldn't do it.

**Reynolds**- What is with you people? We were just in the middle of a fight and now you're acting as if it never happened?

**Avery**- Hey, just because you're pissed at the entire world don't think everyone else is, too.

**Chet**- (to Reynolds) I think you should leave.

**Reynolds**- No, no, no, no! I am not letting this (points at Ashlyn) bag of trash kick me out, again.

_Avery and Chet scream at Reynolds. Reynolds yells back. _

_Ashlyn stands with her head down. Blaze Eadan sits and _

_puts her hand to her face, thinking. Belle walks over to _

_Reynolds and taps him on the shoulder. Reynolds turns _

_violently._

**Reynolds**- What?!

**Belle**- (unflinching) Leave.

**Reynolds**- I already said no. Deal with it.

**Belle**- Well then you're going to have to deal with it, too. (goes to Ashlyn and puts an arm around her) Because, while she still has a problem we can help with, she's staying. Aren't you?

**Ashlyn**- (standing full height) Yes I am.

_Reynolds looks at everyone, standing tall and confident. _

_Silently walks towards the wall and picks up his book, then _

_toward the door. Before he could reach the door, Blaze _

_Eadan catches him._

**BlazeEadan**- (handing him a card) Just in case you want to talk about your rise into the dominant chair you've heaved yourself onto, I'm always free to listen. And don't be embarrassed, therapy helps the best of us. I mean, even Buffy went to counseling.

_Blaze Eadan and the rest smile at Reynolds. He _

_stands still at the door._

**Reynolds**- Before I leave, I think it would be appropriate to recite a monologue from one of my favorite works.

_Before he starts Blaze Eadan slams the door in his _

_face. The five left in the room went back to sitting _

_and Ashlyn began unpacking her stuff._

**Ashlyn**- Did anyone understand what he was saying?

**Avery**- Mostly none of the time.

**Chet**- Okay, back to the essay. I think Belle was saying something.

**Belle**- No I imparted all my knowledge, or as much as I could without having all your heads explode. Avery was it you?

**Avery**- Nope, I got in my two sense, Obi Won. Chet?

**Chet**- I don't think so. Then it had to be Blaze Eadan. Oh wait, now I remember. It was you, you were hitting on her.

**BlazeEadan**- What can I say? Oh, I know, I have an idea on how to write the essay.

**Ashlyn**- Using "Buffy" logic?

**Belle**- (patting Ashlyn on the back) I think she's catching on.

**BlazeEadan**- (smiling) No, I was going to say write from a first person retrospect. You know, like on "Veronica Mars". It gives an insight into what you're really thinking and feeling.

_They all look at her in shock and awe_.

**Avery**- Blaze Eadan Media! Are you to tell us you just referenced something other than "Buffy the Vampire Slayer"?

**BlazeEadan**- What? Come on, it's not like I'm obsessed over "BtVS", and besides even a dweeb like me can have a look into the world of excepted Pop Culture. It's the way of the world and a common link that keeps us all together. It's Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon, making none of us outcasts.

_They all look to her, then to the computer screen _

_and continue helping Ashlyn with her essay._


End file.
